A New Life
by CEWatkins
Summary: Slight AU: A dark secret forces Grace Parker to fake her own death, along with the deaths of her two children. With a new last name, the pair move hundreds of miles away from their hometown to Boston, MA. There they fall in with everyone's favourite vigilantes - The Boondock Saints. Murphy/OC - Set during the first Boondock Saints movie but not quite following the plot.
1. Prologue: HistoryThe Plan

Prologue: History/The Plan

Grace's mind had been made up the moment she'd found out. Her husband hadn't always been abusive, no that came after they were married. Once it had happened, she had told herself that she could deal with it, he never touched her in front of their two children and as long as he didn't she would play the part of the proper high society wife. However, once his ugly secret had come to life, there was no way she could keep Jack and Alice in that environment. So she devised a plan.

It hadn't always been a living nightmare for Grace. At first, Patrick had been the perfect Southern gentleman. He had written her long and eloquent love letters, spoiled her, taken her out on Sunday drives and never took things further than stolen kisses and holding hands as they walked among his parent's plantation. It was something you ought to have read in a scene from 'Gone with the Wind', and romantic little Gracie Parker had lavished the attention. Her family hadn't been rich like the Butlers. Her father had been a mechanic and her mother had been a school teacher, they hadn't had money, but they were happy. Grace grew up a stubborn, determined woman vowing to work hard and make a name for herself. She'd worked hard all throughout high school and graduated valedictorian, even with her parent's death right before her finals. She'd been accepted to Georgia Institute of Technology to study Biochemistry and it was there that she met Patrick Butler.

After working hard her whole life, Grace had never experienced the advances of the opposite sex. While she was hardworking and determined, she was still a romantic at heart and the idea that this dark haired, tall, handsome man was interested in her was a complete shock. Of course, she knew she was attractive, with her long wavy brown hair and big green eyes framed by long, doe-like eyelashes, but she'd always been so studious that boys had never bothered with her for long when, oblivious to their advances, she chose studying over socializing. So when the attractive teacher's assistant asked her out, Grace had said yes right away.

Somewhere amongst the late night walks around campus and the weekend study sessions, Grace's plans and dreams had changed. While she had always wanted to become a wife and a mother, Grace had figured it would come after she was working in the medical field. So when 20 year old Grace made the decision to drop out during her second year and marry 27 year old Patrick, her teachers and classmates had been shocked. Grace, however, was in love and nothing anyone said was going to change that. She followed him back to Thomasville, Georgia and the two were married under the willows at his childhood home. The two moved to their new home and everything seemed perfect; until Patrick's true nature became known.

They'd been married for about six months when Patrick had come home late and reeking of alcohol, as he often did. Grace never really batted an eye to the fact that Patrick Butler liked his liqure and he liked socializing with his friends, however that night it was different. While he had been at work, Grace had just discovered that she was pregnant and had been waiting up for him to share the happy news when he returned home. When her husband had stumbled into their bedroom and muttered something about her for waiting up for him like a dog waiting for her master to return home, Grace was shocked that the words had fallen from the lips of her devoted husband. When she told him that his words had hurt her, he backhanded her across the check before promptly apologizing. Grace believed that he would never do it again.

After the birth of Jack and Alice, things went back to normal for a while, until Jack almost drowned while left with his grandparents. The accident was the straw that broke the camel's proverbial back. When the two were alone, Patrick flew into a rage, blaming Grace for going out and leaving the then two year old twins with his parents. How dare she go out with her friends when she had to look after his children? Never one to back down from a fight, the feisty brunette fought back. A wife who talked back was not fit for Patrick Butler and Grace needed to be taught a lesson. Knocking his wife out cold, he tied her to the bed, beat her back with an extension cord and then raped her. From then on, things were never the same inside the walls of the Butler home. On the outside, the family was the picture of perfection, but inside, when the children weren't home, Patrick would become a monster. He was cold and cunning, making sure never to wound here where anyone would see. Grace was left to wear high necked dresses with sleeves, button up shirts with long skirts or pants.

However, Grace tolerated it. She endured the beatings, the rape and the mean words for her children. How could she take them away from their father? They were too young to grow up without one. Then one night, Patrick's past and current dealings all came out of the closet. Patrick had been doing and selling drugs, making deals with the mafia and other mobsters, having man afairs, but the worst of all was the children and the girls. Her husband, the man who had sworn to love and protect her til death did they part, had been participating in human trafficking. He had been selling children as young as their children and women for prostitution and worse. The very thought made Grace sick. If he could do it to nameless faces, who was to say he wouldn't do it to her or his own children when they rubbed him the wrong way. She needed to get out of there with their children and fast. Telling no one of her plans, Grace slowly began to remove her savings from her personal savings account, along with the little money her parents had left her, and hid it away in a safe spot. She packed away clothing for herself and the children, not taking so much that it would be noticed by the nannies or Patrick, and sent those away too. She sort out the best of the best to craft new documentation for herself and the children, with a new surname. She went about her life as per normal, attending society functions and high tea with her lady's club. It was all so over the top, like something out of a movie, but Grace honestly didn't see any other way out of the nightmare that had been her life for the past three years. Then one day, after picking the children up from school, Grace's plan began.

She faked her own death, along with the deaths of her children.


	2. Meeting The MacManus Brothers

**A/N: Hi all. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. **** Feel free to leave me reviews with constructive critism. I don't own BDS, I only own Grace, Jack and Alice (and any other people you don't recognise). I apologise for my horrible attempt at writing an Irish accent. I may go back and edit later to just normal speaking, so y'all can imagine the accents. Haha, let me know what y'all think. X - CEWatkins**

Chapter One

Looking up at the rundown building, Grace sighed. This was what her life was now. When everything had gone down, she'd wanted nothing more than to run home to her parents, with her tail between her legs, but that just wasn't an option any longer. Her parents were long gone and the only family Grace Harrison had left were her five year old twins, Jack and Alice. There was no warmth of a mother's embrace to hold her and tell her that she'd made the right decision to leave. There was no father's stern voice vowing to hunt down the man who had hurt his little girl. However, she vowed to be strong for her two children.

It had been hard to uproot them from their comfortable lives in Thomasville and make the move to Boston, but it was safer for them now, and Grace didn't need to worry about them waking to find their father standing over their mother's lifeless body or worse. She shuddered to think what would have happened if they had stayed in that place any longer. Waiting until the cab came to a stop, Grace opened the door and stepped into the dirty street. She could see Jack turned up his nose at the filthy area as he followed her out, only Alice – her sweet little Alice – had a smile on her face as she joined her mother and brother and stared up at the building. "Oh Jack!" She exclaimed. "Think of all the adventures we could have here! It's so precious!" Fighting a smile at her young daughter's dramatic enthusiasm, Grace paid the cab driver and took the two suitcases from him. "Looks like somewhere a hobo would live." Jack replied, his eyes falling on his mother coldly. Grace shivered, when he gave her that look, it was his father staring right back at her. Jack had fought her tooth and nail the whole way to their new home, all 1,240 miles of the journey. He didn't see why he had to leave the comfortable, spoon fed life he was accustomed to. She'd heard Alice scolding her older twin when she had thought Grace was asleep. It worried her how aware her two children were. She'd had to tell them as much of the truth as she could once they were on the road, and told them that they had to pretend that that life had never happened. They were the Harrisons now, not the Butlers. For the most part, the children had agreed.

Letting the children run ahead into the building, Gracie followed them not too far behind with what little things they had left. As they they stepped towards the elevator, Grace saw two men walking into it. "Oh! Hold the elevator!" She called, hurrying her steps. "Jack, Alice, in you go." The twins were closer than she was, and fear clouded her mind as she hurried to step into the elevator when they did. She didn't know these men from Adam, and what if they closed the door while her children were inside and—Taking a deep breath, Grace stepped into the elevator and gave a weak smile to the man who was holding down the button. "Thanks." She said a little out of breath. She needed to calm down. No one was going to hurt them here. It was a sketchy neighbourhood, but the realtor had been adamant that it was a good one. She'd kept going on and on about the "MacManus Brothers" like they were the neighbourhood heroes. Grace didn't have time for heroes any more. She was pulled from her thoughts by her son's voice. "Whoa! Cool tattoos mister." Her head snapped around quickly to see Jack gazing at the man who had held the elevator for them. She contemplated reaching out and pulling him away, but that wasn't polite. 'They're just tattoos, Grace.' She scolded herself. 'He's not selling drugs.' "Thanks, lad." The man grinned, his voice a thick Irish brogue, crouching down so her son could get a better look at the celtic cross tattooed across the man's forearm. "Don' think yer ma likes it very much." The man's eyes were twinkling as he looked up at Grace and winked, causing her to blush and avert her eyes. She'd been caught. "Mom doesn't like lots of things anymore." Jack told the stranger, and Grace just wanted to fade into the peeling wallpaper of the elevator. "She used to be really fun." The other man in the elevator barked out a laugh and crouched down as well. "Why's tha' then?" He asked, his voice also thick with an Irish accent. The realtor had said that the neighbourhood was predominantly Irish, but she hadn't really paid any mind to her. "Dunno." Jack said with a shrug, giving his mother another cold stare that made her flinch, just as the elevator stopped. "Hey now, boyo." The first man warned as he got back up and the five of them made their way out into the hall, but he kept his voice light. "That's yer mam yer talkin' 'bout. Ain't no way ta show 'er respect, now is it." Jack looked ashamed and muttered sorry. Alice beamed at the darker haired man. "You're nice, mister." She said, reaching over to pat his tattered forearm. "Thanks for sticking up for my momma." She fluttered her pretty little eyelashes and Grace couldn't help but laugh. "'M sure me brudder would do it again ta hear yer ma laugh like that again." The lighter haired man grinned, nudging the darker haired man and holding his hand out to Alice. "'M Connor MacManus, ma'am, 'n this here is me little brudder," The darker haired man muttered about not being his little brother, but the lighter haired man continued as if he'd never heard it. "Murphy. We's twins. What's yer name?" "We're twins too!" Alice replied, excitedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Misters Murphy, My name is Alice Elizabeth Butl—" Jack's eyes widened and he hit his sister's arm causing her eyes to water in shock. "Idiot. What did mom say about our last names?! I'm Jack Harrison and this is Alice Harrison." He said roughly and he went to hit her again. Before Grace could reach out and stop him, the darker haired—Murphy – reached out and stopped him, crouching once more. "Ya got a temper there, boyo." He grinned, but his tone was serious. "If ya ever wanna rough 'round, me 'n Con live down the hall. Ya come see us, don' take it out on yer sister alright." Noticing Grace's pale face, Conner patted his brother on the shoulder who immediately dropped the boy's wrist and patted Alice on the head. "There, there, las. Ya got a mean shock didn' ya. Ya got ta be brave fer ya ma, alrigh'?" Alice nodded and wiped her eyes. "Good girl." "T-Thank you for holding the elevator," Grace said trying to round the twins towards their new apartment. "Have a lovely day." She couldn't believe Jack had laid his hands on his sister. This new anger issue of his was going to be a problem.

Hurrying over to their front door, Grace placed their suitcases on the ground and unlocked the door. Jack barged through and made his way into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, while Alice clung to Grace's jeans, still sniffling. Grace glanced towards the two brothers, who were still watching the little family, and gave them both a weak smile and a nod before she ushered Alice inside and shut the door with a sigh. "Come here, sweetheart. He didn't mean it." She said, crouching down and gathering her daughter up into her arms. "He's just upset about the move." Jack must have heard her through the door because he yelled back. "I meant every word! I hate you and I hate her and I hate this new house! It's all stupid, just like you!" This was going to be a big problem.


	3. Night Out - Night In

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints or any of the characters you regnognise. I only own Grace, Patrick, Jack and Alice – for now more characters will come later.**

Chapter Two

"What was tha' all about then?" Conner asked, as he and his twin stared down the hallway towards their neighbour's door. "Dunno. Righ' little rabbit ain't she." Murphy replied and Conner murmured in agreement. They'd both found the woman attractive when she'd stepped into the elevator, though Conner preferred red heads. The petite brunette had intrigued the twins to no end, especially after her reaction to her son's cold stare hadn't gone unnoticed. It was a shock to see such a timid young mother especially in a predominantly Irish neighbourhood. All the mothers they knew, along with their own mother, were fiery and stubborn. This woman seemed to be ruled by her son, which didn't sit well with either brother. Little boys that treated their mothers with no respect grew up to be men who treated women with no respect. The two brothers looked at one another and made a silent vow to make sure this wee lad got back onto the straight and narrow.

Silently, the two brothers turned and made their way down to their own apartment. It was one of the rattier apartments in the building, but it suited them well enough. Strolling through the unlocked front door, Conner hung up his rosary followed by Murphy. The two pulled their shirts off and walked to their respective beds. Rocco would be returning soon and the three of them would be heading out to McGinty's for a pint and a good laugh. It was just what they needed after a long day at work. Conner made his way over to the open bathroom and stripped down, running the shower. "No fuckin' hot water again." He growled, quickly washing the smell of the meat packaging plant away by lathering himself up with soap and lukewarm water. "Ya might as well join me, Murph. Ain't gonna be much left by the time 'm done." When he got no reply, he turned around to see his twin sitting on his bed, staring off into space. "Oi, fuck face, git ya head outta the clouds." Conner grinned, his voice amused as he lobbed the soap over at his brother. "Oh fuck of, Con." Murphy growled back. "Hurry up and git outta the shower. Rocco'll be here any second, ya faggot." Rolling his eyes, Conner turned back around and finished washing away all the soap. He wrapped a towel around his waist and bowed to his brother. "All yer's ya highness." He said in a mocking tone, Murphy just stripped down and growled as he stalked past, bumping his shoulder against Conner's. "What the fuck is yer problem, Murphy?" The lighter twin asked, his tone beginning to get exasperated. Murphy just murmured and shrugged, washing himself under the running water. "Don't tell me yer thinkin' about those kids and the skirt, Murph. Ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it now. Ya wanna stay home 'n go play house er somethin'?" "Shut up." Murphy replied, he was worried about the lass and he didn't really know why. He tried to chalk it down to wanting to protect the innocents and what he, his brother and Rocco were currently doing to the bad folk around town. It was more than that though. This woman had a story and Murphy wanted to know it. Her eyes seemed reserved and afraid and whatever it was, Murphy wanted to know so he could fix it and always see the look she had worn when she was laughing. "Where the fuck is Rocco? I needa pint."

While the MacManus brothers got ready to go out, Grace was in mother mode. After getting Jack to open his door and apologise to his sister, she had cleaned what would be their bedroom from top to bottom and set it up as best as she could with what little things they had, so that the twins would have somewhere decent to play while she worked over the rest of the apartment. The apartment hadn't been in horrible shape when they had moved in; clearly the realtor had been in as there had been a mason jar on the kitchen bench with a bouquet of flowers arranged inside it. It looked like something one would buy at Walmart and nothing like the flower arrangements that Grace and the children were used to, but they were still lovely and Grace honestly appreciated the effort that the realtor had put in to make them feel welcome. As she cleaned, Grace thought about the MacManus brothers that the three of them had met in the elevator. She felt ashamed for judging the two of them so quickly, especially over something as trivial as their tattoos when she had one herself. Looking around to survey her work, Grace made a mental note to invite the two of them over for dinner. It was a big step for her, not really feeling like an invitation into their world was in her comfort zone, but they had seemed like nice guys and her children seemed to like them a lot. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to know somebody in the building, especially two men who could keep an eye out for her and her children. If she got to know them better, she might let them know enough to work in her favour.

Grace was pulled from her thoughts by her stomach growling and she immediately groaned. She hadn't thought about dinner. It was nearing 9 o'clock and the children were probably starving. They didn't have much money now, after paying the bond plus a month's worth of rent. She still had to by basic furniture for their threadbare apartment. She'd start work tomorrow as a receptionist for a mechanic and would soon be earning an income, even if it was barely above minimum wage, for the first time since marrying Patrick. The stress of the move had made Grace forget her nerves, but now they were back in full force. "Who wants pizza?" She asked weakly, sticking her head around the corner to look into the bedroom where her children were playing on the floor. "Me!" They both called back, with wide grins on their faces.

McGinty's was crawling with the regulars and then some as the MacManus boys and Rocco made their way into the pub. "B-b-b-b-boys!" Doc called over the ruckus. "C-c-c-come and h-h-h-h-have a-a-a-a FUCK! ASS! Pint." Murphy and Conner grinned at each other and strode over to the bar. They situated themselves in their usual places just as a drink was placed down in front of them. Doc stayed to chat for a while before he was called away to deal with someone else wanting to order a drink. "So fuckers, I see ya have a new neighbour." Rocco grinned, taking a long drink from his glass. "Didn't think anyone would be renting out that room anytime soon, especially with the grisly murder that happened just outside the building, but sure enough, I'm walkin' outta the elevator and I hear music comin' out from behind the door. Chick music." The two boys just grinned back at him. "Ya gonna sit there grinning like fuck heads all night or are ya gonna fill me in." Conner shrugged. "Ain't much ta fill ya in on, Roc. Some skirt moved in with her two kids and Murph 'ere has the hots fer 'er." Murphy glared and punched his brother in the arm. "'M hurt Murph." Conner said, pretending to be hurt. "Yer more 'en happy to play da to her lad and tell him not ta beat up on his sister, 'n here ya are beatin' up on yer own brudder. Double standards, man." If Rocco hadn't been intrigued before, he definitely was now. "Now ya really need to fill me in. Murph wants to get into her pants and he's playin' daddy to do it." If Conner hadn't been sitting in between the two of them, Rocco would have been Murphy's next target. "Fuck off." He scowled. "Ain't wantin' ta git in no body's pants. Jus' didn' like seein' the boy hittin' his sister. Their mam's such a scared little thing 'sa wonder he listens ta 'er at all. Someone needed ta step in." Conner grinned and elbowed Rocco. "Whadya think, Roc. Methinks the boy doth protest too much." "Fuck you!"

"And they all lived happily ever after." Grace finished, closing up the story book. Alice had been allowed to the bedtime story that night. It had originally been Jack's turn, but he had felt bad for the way he'd treated his sister earlier and let her choose. Getting up from the floor was a little difficult for Grace. After years of abuse, her bones just weren't the same any more. Most of the time, Patrick hadn't let her go to the hospital to have her broken bones set properly. Either he or she would have to do it themselves and the bones hardly ever healed properly. Grace glanced down at the sleeping bag her twins were currently snuggled up in. While they had both been excited to be "camping out" on their new bedroom floor, beds would need to be on the top of her list of things to buy along with kitchen utensils and groceries. A couch, table and a bed for herself would have to come later. She'd only packed the very basics as it was hard enough to get away with the few things she had taken. Grace had to leave behind all her photo albums, her mother's wedding dress, all of her beautiful things. She'd gotten away with the clothing on their backs, with a few spare clothing and toiletries. Grace sighed and stepped out of the children's room, keeping the door open just a crack. She hadn't even been able to bring their night light, hopefully they twins would be able to sleep through the night without it. They were so exhausted that they would all sleep well. By the time the pizza had arrived and they had eaten their fill, it had been close to midnight. Then the twins had insisted on a story. It was now close to one in the morning.

A yawn slipped through her lips as she made her way into what would be the living area. Looking around the room, Grace's eyes settled on the hooks hanging in one part of the living area. The realtor had said that they were there for a curtain to be hung up to create a second bedroom. That would come later, if she wanted privacy, she could change in the bathroom. Rolling out her sleeping, Grace placed a torch, her diary and a pen on the bag before getting up to turn the light off. Gingerly lowering herself down to the sleeping bag, Grace began to make a list of things their apartment needed from most important to least. The children's beds, cooking things and groceries made up the top of the list followed by a couch, dining table and chairs. At the very bottom of the list were decorative things like rugs, shower curtains and a bathroom mat, followed by a bed for herself and curtains to divide up her room. With another sigh, Grace closed the diary, and placed it by the sleeping bag with the pen on top. She laid the torch on the ground and unzipped the sleeping bag, pulling off her shirt and bra, before standing up and wriggling out of her jeans. The cold night air nipped at her skin, sending goosebumps along the exposed flesh. She shivered and slowly made her way back down onto the floor where she folded up her clothing and placed them neatly beside the bed. Finally she slipped inside the sleeping bag and zipped it up, the cold bag only making her shiver more. Grace closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, willing the cold sleeping bag to warm up. It had to be past two now, but she just couldn't sleep. Reaching over, Grace turned the torch back on, and reached over for her diary. First thing after picking the children up from school tomorrow after work, Grace would take them all down to the library where she would set up a library card and borrow some books for the three of them to read. The smile on her face soon faded as she heard drunken singing coming up the alley way outside her window. She gasped and fumbled for the torch, turning it off she pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin as her heart pounded away in her chest. Her mind went to the MacManus twins a couple apartments over and wished they were home just in case those drunken voices were coming for her. Her mind then moved to think about all the horrible scenarios that could come from those voices coming for her as she tried to still her beating heart. The voices stopped singing and she her loud but muffled voices slurring outside the entrance to the building, they then went away.

Grace breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to lie on the floor, staring up at the ceiling until she could be certain that everything was going to be OK. Barely 20 minutes later there was a banging on the door and Grace let out a small squeak. She struggled to her feet, gripping the sleeping bag around her as she made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole to see a brown iris staring right back. A shriek slipped from her lips, alerting the person on the other side of the door that she was there. Grace's hand flew to her mouth as she waited to hear if the twins were awake and if the person would go away, but there was another loud banging. Looking through the peep hole once more, Grace suddenly grew very mad. Standing on the other side of the door way, looking very drunk, were the MacManus twins with an equally drunk man with long hair. Grace reached for the apartment keys where they hung by the door, unlocked the door and threw it open, her free hand holding up the sleeping bag that was covering her. "Christ, rabbit, I thin' someone stole yer furniture." Conner slurred, peering over her shoulder into the empty apartment. Grace stepped out into the hallway and shut the door, locking it behind her so they couldn't get inside to the twins.

Murphy knew this was a bad idea. It had been Rocco's and Conner had gone along with it after deciding that it might bring some source of entertainment. Now the three of them stood in front of a very pissed off looking brunette, who – was she _naked_ under that sleeping bag? Murphy had to contain a moan at the thought of that sexy but timid little woman naked and withering underneath him. He was clearly more than a little drunk if he was having thoughts like that. Grace still hadn't spoken, but she was fuming. Murphy felt like a sick bastard for getting off on the fact that she looked so much more attracted when she was angry and fired up, much more attractive than the timid little thing she had been before. Before anyone knew what was happening, Rocco was reaching out and running a finger along her exposed collarbone. The air went still as Grace drew in a sharp breath, pulled her hand back and slapped his face so hard the smack echoed through the hall. Conner and Murphy's eyes widened and Rocco stood there looking just as shocked. "How _dare_ you." Grace accused, staring past Rocco at the twins. "Do you have any time what it is? My children are in bed asleep. They have their first day at a new school tomorrow after moving all day. They are tired and they are unhappy. My son dislikes this place enough as it is without worrying about the... the…" She glared at them. "Town drunks wandering around their building singing at the top of their lungs!" The three men felt so small under her accusing glare. "I suggest the three of you turn around right now, march yourselves back to your homes and think about what you've done. I will not have that sort of behaviour around my children. Now leave." Grace held her ground, barely blinking as she locked eyes with Murphy. "I expected better of y'all."

He knew he ought to be ashamed of himself, even if he wasn't quite sure why, but all Murphy could think was how sexy Grace sounded with her southern accent and sharp words. Grace's sleeping bag had slipped slightly and she was panting heavily. The tension between her and Murphy was ridiculous. She didn't want sex, not after everything she had been through with Patrick, so why did she so badly want Murphy to take her right there and then? Hell, his brother and the long haired guy could watch for all she cared. "Yes ma'am." Conner said ashamedly, breaking the staring war she was having with Murphy, as he grabbed a hold of his drinking companions' arms. "We're sorry." Murphy said, and if Grace didn't know any better, she'd think his voice was dripping with lust. "We'll be going now." The other man nodded and turned to leave before stopping and turning back. "Ya really should call the cops about ya apartment, ma'am. Ain't like the folks 'round here to steal." Grace looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face before the absurdity of the situation finally hit her, causing her to double over and burst into laughter. The three men looked at her and then one another before backing away slowly. They'd seen two new sides of their new neighbour tonight.

**A/N – You guys! I have people reading, following and favouriting my story! People that I don't know! This is so amazing! I'd love some reviews so I can get to know my readers, but I'm not going to be one of those authors who beg for reviews or they won't post the next chapter – that really bugs me haha. I hope we can all become friends though, and I'd love feedback on what you'd like to see in the story. I'm nearly done with exams so hopefully I can update soon. I have a vague idea about where this story is going to go, but not how it's going to end. I do know that we're nowhere near the end of it – It will at least be 25 chapters, but it could end up being so much longer. The chapters should start to get longer as well. Thank y'all so much for reading and I hope you stick around for the journey **


End file.
